prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Grand Harmony Pretty Cure!
''Grand Harmony Pretty Cure! belongs to Tamashi Hikari. Ask permission from her to edit this page or any of her other pages. Grammer mistakes or category mistakes are notified in the *Summary Box* after you are done editing.'' Thank You~ ❤ is an adaption of the Pretty Cure series produced by Toei Animations. This series is both created and directed by Tamashi Hikari. This is created in Tamashi Animations with the 3rd installment in the branch, NikoNiko TV. It replaces Season Pretty Cure Floret Orchestra! in its official timeslot. It centers around 3 ordinary, and a princess, fight to keep friendship between kingdoms. The Main motifs are friendship, love and rainbows. There are 50 total episodes. Story Grand Harmony Pretty Cure! Episodes Reiharu Akemi is a princess of Cloud High Kingdom. Her dream is to be a great ruler, just like her mother before her. But she soon will be attending Jukeuren Academy at Jukeuren Town for reasons that could destroy all of earth. Cloud High and their neighboring kingdom have been good friends, until one day when they were trading items. An Explosive bomb exploded spreading a source of power that causes the neighboring kingdom to act up and attack all the other kingdoms. The fairies that escaped say that there is a legend about warriors called Pretty Cure who will find the person that fired the bomb and stop the kingdom. Akemi soon unites with the fairy of Cloud High Unity to see that a man was attacking the kingdom. A man named Nori made a monster to attack the kingdom village, with civilians hurt because of it. With her determination of wanting to save the civilians, she becomes the pink pretty cure, Cure Love. She soon purifies the monster and defeats the villain, with the civilians okay. Now, Akemi has to go find new members and items called PreHeartCards that can help to defeat the kingdom from both controlling the rest of the kingdom, and the earth that is next to control. She will meet new and old friends with her teammates being an athlete, a shop owner, and a fashion artist. Characters Pretty Cure : She is the leader and the princess of the Cloud High Kingdom. She is sometimes a serious, and hard-to-get girl. Most of the time though, she is really hyper and has a sense of humor. She is really popular in both Jukeuren and Cloud High Kingdom, because her sense of humor and her beauty to males. She hates being really popular, but can't stop it. So, she just let herself be popular without knowing. She transforms into the pink pretty cure, . She represents the soul of friendship. : She is the second member and is Akemi's childhood friend since they were 2. She is really famous for being for the school's rookie basketball player, and wants to be a professional player in the future. She is strong, brave, and doesn't like to show-off her hyper side. She is not really know to be popular, but loves to help Akemi with ruling a kingdom that separated their friendship in the first place. She transforms into the blue pretty cure, . She represents the shine of friendship. : She is the third member and is the shop owner of her family's flower shop. She is really intelligent and loves to be a nurse for people that are hurt, especially the young folk. She hates being bullied for taking care of young children, though she can take care of it herself. She tries to stop fights so people are not hurt being controlled at the villains. She transforms into the yellow pretty cure, . She represents the sky of friendship. : She is the fourth member and the fashion artist of Jukeuren. She is very kind, but hates to get hurt or messy. She loves opinions and advice for her fashion or combat, because of not being good at it. She also loves making outfits for her friends, her sister, and her clients. She owns her own fashion shop, and manages it with her sister, Kiyomi. Kiyomi admires her a lot, which makes her more hard-working with her outfits. She transforms into the purple pretty cure, . She represents the passion of friendship. Mascots : She is a pegasus-type fairy, and is the main of the three fairies in Cloud High Kingdom. She is very intelligent and wise, but is a little stubborn to the least. When things don't go to plan, she suddenly starts having a mental breakdown and starts getting angry. This makes her very fragile to, which an advantage for the villains to take over the kingdom. Unity is also very impatient, which gives the cures a bit of an annoyance to take care of. Though being like that, she is very gentle, which is why she is loved either way. : He is a old man that is the head of all the fairies in many kingdoms. He is very wise and calm, and is over 1000-years old. Since fairies started coming to the world of the kingdoms. He is very calm as well, and has a hard time to walk, which is why he is moved in a wheel-chair, pulled by Assistant Kimi. He has a perfect sense of where that villains are at, giving the cures an advantage to find where the monster will take place and attack. Though being wise, he is getting to that point when he has to disappear, causing Kimi to take over after. : She is Satoshi's assistant and is another mentor to the cures like him. She is also their stunt coordinator and trainer. She is a fairy that was from another kingdom, but was controlled by the villain. She soon turns human in the middle of the series, making it hard for her to act like a human when she first becomes one. Her and Unity of a sibling relationship, looking out for each other. Villains : He is the main villain and is the king of the Chika Kingdom. Before the bomb exploded, he was very wise, intelligent, and was really good friends with the Reimiwa family and the kingdom. Soon after the bomb, she started being more insane, causing his personality to change of sweet to mad. He now loves destruction, full control of stuff, like kingdoms, and act like a dictator. He soon starts wanting to attack Earth so he can control more land, other than kingdoms. : He is the first henchmen of the series, and was the butler of the Chika Kingdom. Before the bomb exploded, he was very caring and sweet, and had really nice manners. Be made sure his master was complete and happy. Soon after the bomb, he soon becomes more careless and is very determined. His love for his master, gets to the point of being a little creepy, which also creeps out the villain as well. : She is the second henchmen, and was the most athletic player in the Chika Kingdom. Before the bomb exploded, she was very competitive, and was a bit of a show-off. She loved sports, and never wanted to do anything else. Soon after, she becomes lazy, and doesn't like to move an inch. To watch a fight, she sits in a floating cloud, so she doesn't move a muscle. He laziness get to the point that she can move anymore, making her very unhealthy. : He is the last henchmen, and was the head chef of the Chika Kingdom. Before the bomb exploded, he was very nice, and loved to try many foods, that both his master, and other people would like. Soon after, he becomes more protective of himself, and is trusted to make monsters. When he sees people make food, he burns the food because he thinks he can only make food. Supporting Characters : She was Hotaru's best friend when Akemi was away. She is now a character that wishes she was part of the team to help destroy monsters, and stop the villains. She is very skilled in combat, with a sense of being careful of her surroundings. She is very athletic too, being a very good soccer player. : He is Akemi's future prince and husband, and is very sweet to the ladies. He is very famous around other kingdoms because of his charms and attitude people. He is very kind to the cures, also helping them with their combats. He is very shy sometimes, when meeting new people, which he did when meeting Masami for the first time. * : She is Akemi's mother. * : He is Akemi's father. * : He is Akemi's twin brother. * : She is Hotaru's mother. * : He is Hotaru's father. * : She is Kaoru's mother. * : He is Kaoru's father. * : She is Kaoru's little sister. * : He is Kaoru's big brother. * : She is Kaoru's grandmother. * : She is Masami's little sister. Movie Exclusive Characters : She is a separate cure that the girls meet at a separate kingdom afar from Cloud High Kingdom. They are attacked by a villain that teleports into different worlds. Hideko is hyper, and loves to play jokes. But now, she has to defend herself and her kingdom, from these villains. She is later revealed in the movie to be a fairy as well, because of getting full control with the queen and king die. With red love commune, she transforms into , whose theme color is red, and represents the flame of friendship. Items *'Love Communes': It is the main transformation device for the cures. *'Love Ring': It a ring that connects with the Commune to transform the first form. *'PreHeartCards': They are cards that the cures use to form other forms. *'Lovely Stylus': It is a stylus that also helped the cures transform the first form. *'Pretty Loving Commune': It is a device that helps the cures transform into upgraded forms. *'Soul Wand': It is Love's main weapon to attack. *'Lightning Staff': It is Light's main weapon to attack. *'Nature Maracas': It is Essence's main weapon to attack. *'Passion Tambourine': It is Passion's main weapon to attack. Locations is the main kingdom where Akemi rules. is the main setting where the cures live, excluding Akemi. is a high school where all cures, excluding Hotaru, transfers. is a middle school where Hotaru transfers. is the main setting where the villains live. Movie * - TBA * - Merchandise Grand Harmony Pretty Cure! Merchandise Gallery Trivia Category:Fan Series Category:Cure Heartly Category:Grand Harmony Pretty Cure!